Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks
Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks é um jogo da franquia de jogos Mortal Kombat.Ele é um spin-off da série principal que conta os dois primeiros torneios,Mortal Kombat e Mortal Kombat II. História Em Shang Tsung's Courtyard,acontecia o torneio Mortal Kombat.Sub-Zero enfrentava Scorpion até serem thumb|leftinterceptados por Kano.Rapidamente,Sonya Blade contra ataca mas Johnny Cage tenta defendê-la do mercenário.Durante a luta,Reptile prende Johnny Cage com sua língua e começa a morder sua cabeça.Liu Kang,logo salva o amigo em apuros.Liu Kang avança para o desafio final mas Shang Tsung ordena que os Masked Guards o ataquem.Liu Kang facilmente os vence até fazer Shang Tsung levantar de seu trono.Shang Tsung rapidamente se transforma em Kano e detém Liu Kang.Prestes a roubar a alma do shaolin,Kung Lao o surpreende mesmo estando disfarçado de Mask Guard.Kung Lao mata um Tarkatan com seu chapéu e logo Baraka corre para detê-lo.Kung Lao facilmente se livra de Baraka mas Scorpion intercepta neutralizando-o e voltando para sua luta contra Sub-Zero.Sub-Zero se livra de Scorpion e arranca a coluna de um Mask Guard.Com a coluna em suas mãos,ele contra ataca Scorpion novamente.Liu Kang tenta deter Shang Tsung mas o mesmo se transforma em Scorpion e ataca Liu Kang com a Kunai.Após a luta,Liu Kang consegue vencer Shang Tsung.Shang Tsung,já no chão,clamando por ajuda,e quando menos se espera aparece seu trunfo: Goro.Goro avança e detém Liu Kang e Sonya Blade.Sub-Zero,Kung Lao e Johnny Cage também são detidos.Shang Tsung cria um portal para Outworld e foge junto com Goro,Kano,Baraka,Reptile e Scorpion.Raiden rapidamente aparece e diz que Shang Tsung's Courtyard estava sendo destruída e que todos deveriam retornar para Wu Shi Academy mas por azar,Liu Kang e Kung Lao não conseguem escapar. Goro's Lair Liu Kang e Kung Lao acabam parando em Goro's Lair.Raiden aparece dizendo que Liu Kang havia vencido o torneio Mortal Kombat mas Shang Tsung era um mal perdedor.Esta era a Goro's Lair,uma das armadilhas do feiticeiro e eles deveriam sair dali o quanto antes para ele não fugir pelo Lost Sea.Raiden os manda ir de volta para a Wu Shi Academy. The Pit Bottom Ao chegar em The Pit Bottom,Johnny Cage estava lutando contra alguns Oni em The Pit e atira um aos espinhos.Johnny Cage diz que aquele era o caminho da ilha. The Pit Em The Pit,Liu Kang e Kung Lao encontram Reptile.Liu Kang diz que ele era mais um dos servos de Shang Tsung.Reptile diz que não servia a Shang Tsung e logo desaparece.Mais a frente da ponte,a mesma é quebrada ao meio.Então,Liu Kang e Kung Lao enfrentam Oni Warlord,um chefe menor e líder dos Oni.Após a luta em The Pit Bottom,Liu Kang e Kung Lao prosseguem.Ao cruzarem a ponte que liga o portal de The Pit até Wu Shi Academy,Liu Kang e Kung Lao são surpreendidos por dois Masked Guards.Após derrotá-los,Liu Kang e Kung Lao entram no portal. Wu Shi Academy Raiden junto aos monges parabenizam aos lutadores de Earthrealm pelas suas conquistas no torneio.Nenhum foi campeão sozinho.Logo,Raiden parabeniza Liu Kang por ter derrotado o feiticeiro Shang Tsung e ter salvo Earthrealm ganhando como status de campeão e herói.Liu Kang agradece e recebe sua medalha mas Kung Lao diz que no próximo torneio,ele honraria os seus ancestrais.Raiden parabeniza Sonya Blade com uma medalha pela assistência e ajuda de sua organização.Ao parabenizar Johnny Cage,o mesmo pede para Raiden o parabenizar logo mas Raiden fica pensativo em relação a ele.Kung Lao diz que Johnny Cage é um tolo.Apesar de tudo,Raiden ainda o parabeniza por ter sido um forte aliado contra Shang Tsung e tinha o seu respeito.Por último,Raiden parabeniza Kung Lao e diz que ele honraria sua família assim como seus amigos estavam honrando-o naquele momento e entrega a sua medalha por direito. Baraka e os demais Tarkatans começam a atacar Wu Shi Academy.Raiden pede para que seus campeões defendam-a dos demais ataques.Mais a frente,Liu Kang e Kung Lao vêem dois Tarkatans atirando um Monge Shaolin para o alto com uma catapulta. Mais a diante,Sonya Blade analiza e vê um monge morto e o outro prestes a morrer.Ela diz que isso não poderia se repetir mas Baraka acaba de matar o monge por completo.Sonya Blade diz que isso já bastava e iria derrotar Baraka.Sonya Blade rapidamente acaba com Baraka mas ao aproximar dele,o mesmo dá uma rasteira em Sonya Blade jogando-a contra a parede.Baraka então se teleporta no portal levando Sonya Blade como prisioneira. Johnny Cage passa a ajudar Liu Kang e Kung Lao na segunda parte de Wu Shi Academy.Johnny Cage pede para que defenda-o para que ele feche as portas da Wu Shi Academy contra invasões.Liu Kang e Kung Lao conseguem chegar ao ponto máximo das defesas da Wu Shi Academy impedindo que os Tarkatans destruissem mais a academia e então os dois derrubam os baldes com lava queimando-os. Raiden estava sendo rodeado de dois Tarkatans a beira do portal que liga Earthrealm até Outworld.Raiden facilmente os vence mas do portal Shang Tsung aparece.Raiden diz a Shang Tsung que ele violou as regras do torneio e que os Elder Gods vão dar a punição necessária ao feiticeiro.Então,rapidamente,há uma colisão de poderes entre Shang Tsung e Raiden. A Wu Shi Academy estava sendo bombardeada em chamas constantemente.Vários monges estavam sendo queimados por todos os lados. Após extinguir o fogo,Liu Kang,Kung Lao e Johnny Cage se reunem.Kung Lao pergunta se sua família podia se sentir honrada naquele momento. Shang Tsung se disfarça de Johnny Cage e vê Liu Kang e Kung Lao treinando em um momento oportuno.Raiden aparece e pergunta se eles confiam nele.Os campeões dizem que sim.Raiden diz que eles teriam que enfretar ao mais difícil pois Shang Tsung havia violado as regras do torneio e faria de tudo para conseguir tamanho poder para destruir Earthrealm e atingir assim os seus objetivos.Raiden diz que eles teriam que ir para Outworld para deter o feiticeiro com seus planos malígnos.Os dois concordam em ir para Outworld e Raiden os manda acessar o portal de acesso ao reino. Raiden,Liu Kang e Kung Lao estavam prestes então a acessar o portal de acesso a Outworld.Raiden usa seus poderes para o portal estar acessível aos Earthrealmers e diz que era isso o que ele oferecia pelo conflito que estava por vir.Raiden,Liu Kang e Kung Lao acessam então o portal.Shang Tsung,disfarçado de Johnny Cage,os segue. The Portal Kung Lao,Liu Kang e Raiden chegam em The Portal.Raiden diz que era muito honroso da parte dele.Logo,Kung Lao agradece a grande assistência de Liu Kang durante a ida em Outworld.Raiden diz que Kung Lao estava certo e ele iria auxiliá-los para que Shang Tsung não interferisse.Eles deveriam encontrar Sonya Blade ali por ali.Raiden diz que aquele lugar tinha mudanças drásticas a todo momento como a chegada de grandes guerreiros para batalhar constantemente.Após isso,Raiden se teleporta. The Evil Monastery Mais a frente,Kitana aparece dizendo para os mortais se aproximarem e enfrentarem a "Princesa de Outworld" para morrer! Raiden novamente aparece dizendo que a presença de Liu Kang e Kung Lao ali seria um mistério ainda para Shang Tsung mas eles sozinhos ainda não poderiam derrotá-lo sozinhos.Talvez deveria existir uma aliada ali que poderia ajudá-los melhor e seu nome era: Kitana.Raiden diz que ela era uma aliada de Outworld e uma poderosa guerreira.Kung Lao diz que não podia confiar em ninguém daquele reino mas Raiden o interrompe dizendo que o reino de Outworld foi corrompido por forças estranhas e que eles deveriam olhar com cautela cada passo que eles davam.Liu Kang e Kung Lao começam a explorar Evil Monastery desde então. The Tower Kitana aparece novamente dizendo que sim,para seguí-la e então eles seriam dominados por isso.Mais a diante,Kitana diz para Kung Lao e Liu Kang tentarem alcançá-la para o funeral deles e a mesma começa a rir por eles estarem aprisionados na sala principal de Evil Monastery: The Tower. Kung Lao e Liu Kang chegam até Kitana mas a mesma os impede com seu fan lift.Liu Kang diz que ela era "bonita" e pergunta quem a mesma era.Kitana se apresenta e diz que era a leal princesa de Outworld e eles eram inimigos desse reino.Por isso,eles precisavam morrer.Kung Lao fica se perguntando pois ela deveria ajudá-los e não combatê-los e entram num combate.Após um breve combate,Kitana diz que não era o fim e foge em um portal mais a dentro do topo da Evil Monastery.Raiden aparece e diz que ela estava sobre controle e eles deveriam libertá-la.Kung Lao e Liu Kang entram no portal. Após sair do portal,Kitana ataca Liu Kang com seus leques mas não consegue suceder o ataque.Um raio laranja a impede de progredir trancando a dentro de um campo de força.No nível mais alto da Evil Monastery,Jade e Mileena aparecem para lutar contra Liu Kang e Kung Lao,uma vez que Kitana está presa.Após as duas atacarem Kung Lao e Liu Kang,elas conseguem libertar Kitana para lutar e formarem o "trio assassino".Após o combate com as três,Kitana é livre mas Jade e Mileena estavam para a luta ainda contra Liu Kang e Kung Lao.Após derrotá-las,Liu Kang oferece ajuda a Kitana.Kitana agradece e pergunta quem era ele.liu Kang se apresenta dizendo que veio de Earthrealm e estavam ali para impedir o ataque de Shang Tsung em atacar Earthrealm.Kung Lao enquanto isso analisava Mileena.Kitana acha estranho Shang Tsung em querer ter a posse de Earthrealm.Kung Lao chama Liu Kang e Kitana para verem "algo" em Mileena pois ele havia MATADO Jade.Kitana fica brava por Kung Lao ter matado Jade pois ela era sua melhor amiga.Kitana diz para Liu Kang não tocá-la e diz que a mesma iria derrotá-los por ter matado Jade.Liu Kang pede desculpas pois Jade,Mileena e a própria Kitana estavam tentando matá-los e ele diz que não teve escolha.Kitana,um pouco debilitada por causa da morte de Jade,pergunta aonde ela estava e o porque de ter chegado até ali.Kung Lao diz que Mileena poderia explicar melhor.Mileena pede para soltá-la.Liu Kang diz para explicar.Mileena diz que Jade foi forçada a fazer o que Shao Kahn queria e ela junto da própria Mileena lançaram um feitiço em Kitana para controlá-la.Kung Lao pergunta se Shao Kahn era o pai de Kitana.Kitana diz que não culparia Jade pelo o que ela fez mas Shao Kahn havia matado seu pai verdadeiro e não ia poupá-lo pelo o que ele fez a sua "MÃE"!Liu Kang pergunta sobre o que era mas Kitana não se lembrava no momento.Kitana pergunta aonde estava Reptile pois ele seria capaz de responder algumas perguntas.Mileena se livra de Kung Lao e ataca Liu Kang recuperando suas armas que foram impaladas na cara de Jade fugindo rapidamente.Kitana diz que não poderia deixar Mileena escapar e logo corre atrás dela.Liu Kang pede para a mesma esperar mas ... ela já havia ido.Kung Lao diz a Liu Kang que era melhor eles retornarem para saber o que Raiden provavelmente tinha a dizer sobre isso. Ao retornarem,Liu Kang pergunta algo a Raiden mas o mesmo diz que achou algo para interromper a força de Shang Tsung enquanto eles lutavam com as assassinas de Outworld.Raiden diz que eles deveriam enfrentar mais lutas pela frente.Liu Kang pergunta sobre Kitana e Shao Kahn.Raiden diz que eles não eram importantes no momento e eles deveriam se atentar pelas lutas que estavam por vir. The Portal Ao retornarem a The Portal,Liu Kang e Kung Lao vistam Reptile acessando o portal para Living Forest.Kung Lao diz que era Reptile e provavelmente Liu Kang acharia de novo a "sua namorada".Liu Kang diz que Kitana não era sua namorada pois ela os ajudou antes.Kung Lao pergunta o que fazer.Liu Kang diz que teria um meio de combatê-lo.Kung Lao diz que derrotaria Reptile e assim achariam um meio de parar Shang Tsung.Os dois correm para o portal de Living Forest mas alguém os observava lentamente de cima de The Portal... The Living Forest Ao chegarem em Living Forest,Liu Kang fala que aquele lugar era grande demais.Kung Lao pergunta o se ele havia visto Reptile mas o mesmo diz que não.Liu Kang e Kung Lao começam então a explorar Living Forest. Reptile's Lair Ao chegar em Reptile's Lair,Kung Lao e Liu Kang encontram Reptile e sua serpente gigante.Após Giant Snake ser derrotada por Liu Kang e Kung Lao,Reptile aparece para vingar a morte de seu pet e trava uma luta entre os shaolins campeões em Reptile's Lair.Liu Kang e Kung Lao lutam bravamente contra Reptile mas Reptile acaba sendo fatalizado por Liu Kang que destronca seu pescoço no final. Após sair do lar de Reptile,Raiden aparece dizendo que Liu Kang e Kung Lao mataram Reptile e isso era "bom".Eles deveriam agora verificar Soul Tombs.Liu Kang e Kung Lao dizem que fariam o que Raiden pedia.Liu Kang fala para Kung Lao que algo estava errado e Raiden iria revelar em breve. The Living Forest Mais a frente,Raiden aparece e diz para Liu Kang que ele sozinho era capaz de remover a corrupção daquele reino enquanto Kung Lao o esperava no início da cachoeira. Raiden também aparece para Kung Lao em particular e o mesmo diz ao seu mestre que alguma coisa estava errada.Raiden diz para Kung Lao acreditar em seus instintos pois ele acharia a resposta por seus antepassados. The Portal Raiden aparece dizendo para Kung Lao e Liu Kang que se alguma alma morresse naquele reino,automaticamente ela iria para Soul Tombs.Eles deveriam acabar com aquele local pois o Black Dragon estava atrás de seu líder mercenário Kano,que havia sido capturado.Kung Lao pergunta a Raiden como eles venceriam os novos desafios se eles parariam de matar,de machucar, de lutar.Raiden diz que não mas deveria existir outra forma de combater os planos malígnos de Shang Tsung. Soul Tombs Ao chegarem em Soul Tombs, na câmara principal,Shang Tsung tinha rejuvenecido completamente absorvendo muitas almas de Soul Tombs.Shang Tsung consegue combater Liu Kang e Kung Lao facilmente com apenas alguns socos.Shang Tsung diz a eles que os mesmos só gastaram o seu tempo e suas almas são apenas poderes adicionais dele.Shang Tsung manda dois Shadow Priests matarem Liu Kang e Kung Lao e foge no portal.Liu Kang se leva e ajuda Kung Lao dizendo que eles deveriam se apresar e destruir o poder central de Soul Tombs.Liu Kang e Kung Lao chegam até a câmara das espadas e encontram Baraka torturando um monge shaolin.Baraka o mata diante dos olhos de Liu Kang e Kung Lao e sua alma fica concentrada na espada a esquerda.Baraka então se prepara para lutar contra os dois.Durante a luta,Baraka joga um monge shaolin no campo pegando fogo.Liu Kang joga Baraka abaixo da câmara mas ao pensar que ele havia morrido,ele apenas estava se segurando em uma das pedras e logo volta para lutar.Baraka contra ataca mas é jogado de novo se segurando nas pedras.Baraka se recupera e não dá o braço a torcer na luta.Após ser atacado por muitos projéteis,Baraka chega perto de Liu Kang e Kung Lao e ao lutarem quebra um dos pilares de força da espada e Liu Kang o joga contra o outro pilar também quebrando para liberar a segunda espada.Após muita luta,Baraka luta a sério contra os dois.Após ser empalado pelas duas espadas da câmara,Baraka é acertado várias vezes pelas almas ali presente que o matam fatalizando-o completamente. Após a morte de Baraka,Liu Kang e Kung Lao dizem a Raiden,que acaba de aparecer,que fizeram o que ele havia pedido.Raiden diz que estava vendo mas rapidamente desaparece.Então,os antecessores de Liu Kang e Kung Lao começam a lutarem entre si naquele lugar como almas.Liu Kang diz a Kung Lao que aqueles ali eram ancestrais como Raiden havia lhes dito.Kung Lao pergunta o que aquilo significava.Liu Kang diz que não sabia pois talvez Raiden quisesse que eles entendessem algo com isso.Kung Lao desconfia de ser algum plano mas rapidamente Liu Kang diz que não pois fazia parte dos segredos passados e isso era tudo que estava ali. The Portal Mileena e Kitana estavam lutando entre si mais ao sul de The Portal.Kitana diz a Mileena que não deixaria ela contar a seu pai sobre seu controle sobre a própria Kitana pois ele era um monstro! e todos que o seguiam se tornavam do mesmo jeito,como Mileena era agora.Mileena troca socos com Kitana mas a chuta e foge no portal ao ver Liu Kang e Kung Lao ali.Liu Kang a toca mas Kitana se livra.O mesmo pergunta porque Mileena a odeia tanto e aonde ela iria.Kitana diz que Mileena estava indo para The Wastelands,para ver Goro.Kung Lao fica surpreso com The Wastelands e pergunta o que ela iria fazer lá.Kitana diz aos "idiotas" que ela iria matá-la e também matá-los.Kitana responde a Liu Kang que ela era o seu clone e se ela morresse,sua alma iria direto para Mileena pelos poderes que Shao Kahn havia feito naquele mundo em beneficiar também Mileena.Liu Kang diz que eles deveriam impedir Mileena antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse e Kung Lao não o questiona sobre. The Wastelands Kung Lao e Liu Kang chegam até certa área de The Wastelands e vêem Kabal aprisionado.Kung Lao então liberta Kabal.Kabal agradece por ter sido libertado.Liu Kang diz que estava ali para deter Shang Tsung e pergunta se o mesmo não queria ajudá-los.Kabal diz que não podia pois seu clã necessitava da ajuda do mesmo e diz que as forças de Shang Tsung estavam por todos os lados naquele lugar."O inimigo de seu inimigo é seu amigo",acrescenta ele.Kabal então deixa-os abandonando suas HookSwords.Kung Lao diz que eles fizeram algo por nada.Raiden aparece dizendo para Kung Lao não ser um tolo pois estavam ali para assegurar o destino de Earthrealm e também do de Outworld e desaparece. Kung Lao e Liu Kang chegam até o mar de sangue de The Wastelands.Kung Lao diz que não esperava um dia de frio no inferno e isto estava sendo.Kung Lao quebra o gelo que havia cercado-os com seu chapéu e encontra Sub-Zero.Sub-Zero diz que não importavam quem seja pois tudo o que ele encontrasse,ele considerava como inimigo e enfrenta Liu Kang e Kung Lao juntos.Após a breve batalha,Sub-Zero tem seu olho cortado por Kung Lao e prestes a matar com seu chapéu,Liu Kang impede o projétil.Sub-Zero pergunta porque Kung Lao fez isso com ele mas o mesmo retorna a mesma pergunta.Liu Kang diz que Sub-Zero estava morto pois Raiden disse que ele morreu nas mãos de Scorpion no torneio.Liu Kang pergunta quem ele era.Sub-Zero diz que o que morreu no torneio era o seu irmão mais velho e ele não estava certo de que ele estava realmente morto.Então,Sub-Zero veio até este lugar para saber e verificar se o seu irmão estava vivo em algum tipo de forma.Então,ele verificava os vestígios de seus poderes.Liu Kang pergunta o porque de tudo e todos serem os seus inimigos.Sub-Zero diz que todos são seus inimigos porque até seus amigos procuram matá-lo e caçá-lo ali e perguntam porque eles vieram até The Wastelands.Kung Lao diz que era para resgatar a namorada de Liu Kang.Liu Kang se irrita e diz que ela não era sua namorada e eles estavam ali para parar Shang Tsung e havia uma guerreira chama Kitana (e aliada) que eles deveriam salvar pois seu clone Mileena queria criar forças com Goro.Sub-Zero diz que ouviu sobre Goro e diz que ele não podia ser vencido em combate.Sub-Zero diz que eles não poderiam ficar ali pois se não até Kung Lao já teria o matado por acidente.Liu Kang diz que o Red Dragon estava em busca de libertar um prisioneiro e talvez poderia ser Kitana.Sub-Zero diz que se eles tivessem-na,eles deveriam cruzar o rio de sangue ali em The Wastelands,as almas daqueles que morreram ali tinham algum propósito de dominação.Liu Kang pergunta como cruzar o rio.Sub-Zero diz que havia um barco velho ali e ele poderia prepará-lo para eles e enfrentar Goro. Ao chegarem na parte mais alta de The Wastelands,Scorpion surpreende Sub-Zero e foge para Netherrealm.Sub-Zero diz a Liu Kang e Kung Lao que ele matou seu irmão e não poderia ir com eles agora.Os heróis insistem em ajudar Sub-Zero mas o mesmo diz que não podem e manda eles irem enfrentar Goro pois Scorpion fugiu para Netherrealm.Sub-Zero então entra no portal.Liu Kang diz a Kung Lao que ali eles estavam mais uma vez. Kung Lao e Liu Kang chegam a uma área mais isolada de The Wastelands."Preparem-se para morrer pelas minhas mãos" - Liu Kang rapidamente identifica a voz "familiar", era Goro.Kung Lao diz para Liu Kang derrotar ele mais rápido como Sub-Zero havia mencionado.Então,Goro e Liu Kang com Kung Lao partem para uma luta contra o Shokan. Após breve luta,Goro pega um pilar da arena e combate-os.Após lutarem com Goro,Liu Kang finalizaria o mesmo porém Johnny Cage o interrompe e o mesmo finaliza Goro com o Shadow Kick.Após a finalização,"Liu Kang" diz a Johnny Cage que quem deveria ter finalizado Goro deveria ser ele , o campeão.Kung Lao acha tudo novamente muito estranho e Liu Kang diz para ele que era melhor escutá-lo mais.Kung Lao pergunta se ele tinha ideia do que estava falando.Liu Kang diz que era como Raiden havia dito o algum tempo atrás.Kung Lao se vira contra Liu Kang mas o campeão diz para ele não virar as costas para o mesmo e da um soco nele porém Johnny Cage desmascara Shang Tsung.Johnny Cage diz que foi uma boa tentativa de Shang Tsung e o mesmo se teleporta.O Liu Kang verdadeiro se aproxima de Kung Lao porém Kung Lao não sabia o que ele tinha contra.Liu Kang diz que é exatamente o que Shang Tsung queria,que eles lutassem entre si.Johnny Cage diz que Shang Tsung estava o tempo todo atrás disso se passando por ele e também por Liu Kang para chegar em seus objetivos finais.Então,Johnny Cage diz que o feiticeiro os seguiu até o The Portal e começou suas ações para prejudicá-los.Kung Lao pergunta o quanto tempo ele começou a se passar por Liu Kang.Liu Kang diz que era quando eles se separaram para lutar com Goro.Kung Lao pergunta se Johnny Cage também veio para resgatar Kitana.Johnny Cage,surpreso que era uma garota, e logo pergunta se a mesma era "sexy".Raiden aparece e diz que eles encontrariam Kitana em outro lugar pois agora ele tinha afazeres para Johnny Cage fazer e pede para segui-lo. Após sairem,Raiden diz que a derrota de Shang Tsung estava próxima e eles achariam essa chave em Netherrealm acessando um portal específico ali mesmo em The Wastelands. The Dead Pool Para acessarem o portal para outro reino,Liu Kang e Kung Lao cruzam The Dead Pool,uma sala de tortura feita por Shang Tsung a mando de seu imperador.Liu Kang e Kung Lao encontram inimigos como vários Bloody Skeleton e Putrid Corpse. Netherrealm Liu Kang e Kung Lao avistam Raiden em Netherrealm após chegarem do portal.Kung Lao pergunta a Raiden como eles poderiam sobreviver em Netherrealm sem se enfraquecerem pois as almas malígnas atentavam aqueles que vinham ao reino.Raiden explica que toda vez que eles matam ali mediante a sua missão,suas almas provavelmente seriam possuídas por aquele reino e então eles devem estar muito fortes para que isso não aconteça.Após isso,Raiden desaparece.Kung Lao diz a Liu Kang que Raiden não poderia estar ali.Liu Kang acha estranho mas Kung Lao logo explica que magias não poderiam durar muito ali em Netherrealm. Scorpion's Lair Liu Kang e Kung Lao descem as profundezas de Netherrealm e encontram uma criatura: um ser das sombras.Sub-Zero estava lutando contra o mesmo.Após a troca de socos,Noob Saibot foge pelo reino.Sub-Zero diz para eles não irem atrás dele pois ele mesmo iria impedi-los.Liu Kang fica surpreso em reencontrar com Sub-Zero e Kung Lao pergunta sobre o que havia acontecido com Scorpion pois o mesmo estava atrás dele.Sub-Zero diz que estava porém o muito tempo que ele estava ali,ele aconselhava a eles não enfrentarem Noob Saibot.Liu Kang acha estranho Noob Saibot e Kung Lao diz que poderia ser Shang Tsung,pois o feiticeiro queria eles longe da chave para salvar Earthrealm.Sub-Zero diz para não se preocuparem pois ele não servia a Shang Tsung pois ele estava possuído por um dos Elder Gods.Havia muita coisa ali do que Shang Tsung poderia fazer.Os deuses estavam envolvidos.Liu Kang o questiona sobre como Noob Saibot não era parte do plano do feiticeiro.Sub-Zero então responde Liu Kang achando que ele poderia ser.... O SEU IRMÃO! Se eles quisessem derrotar o feiticeiro Shang Tsung,eles deveriam derrotar Scorpion.Kung Lao pergunta aonde ele estava.Sub-Zero diz que Netherrealm tinha um tamanho infinito mas se eles quisessem achar Scorpion,ele provavelmente iria atrás dos mesmos.Liu Kang diz que se o irmão dele estivesse mesmo possuído por um dos Elder Gods,como eles poderiam ajudá-lo pois ele tentaria matá-lo de novo.Sub-Zero diz acharia uma forma de libertá-lo.Kung Lao diz que isso levaria um bom tempo.Sub-Zero acrescenta dizendo que iria o tempo que durasse e que achar Scorpion não seria tão difícil pois ele quer matá-los.Kung Lao e Liu Kang então vão em busca do ninja espectro. Ao entrarem mais a fundo de Netherrealm,Liu Kang e Kung Lao encontram Scorpion e começam a lutar contra o ninja espectro.Após ser atirado para o fogo por Liu Kang,Scorpion rapidamente joga seu spear e se recupera fugindo mais adentro de Netherrealm.Após percorrerem por uma parte de Netherrealm,Liu Kang e Kung Lao conseguem derrotar Scorpion finalizando -o com o seu próprio spear cravado no crânio matando-o e jogando-o na lava de Scorpion's Lair. Ao acharem que tinham derrotado Scorpion de uma vez por todas, o mesmo ressurge mais forte da lava se transformando em Inferno Scorpion e enfrenta Kung Lao e Liu Kang mais uma vez. Após lutarem contra Inferno Scorpion,os Bloody Skeleton começam a atacar Inferno Scorpion e o mesmo revida atirando-os.Kung Lao chuta Inferno Scorpion para a lava mas com seu spear ele consegue subir para cima.Então,Liu Kang atira um Bloody Skeleton contra Inferno Scorpion fazendo o cair novamente na lava mas o mesmo é fatalizado pela profundidade da lava matando-o. The Portal Ao chegarem no alto de The Portal,Raiden aparece novamente.Raiden diz para Kung Lao e Liu Kang que eles tinham tudo o que precisavam para derrotar Shang Tsung e salvar Earthrealm.Havia um portal,segundo Raiden,em que Shang Tsung é mais vulnerável e manda os irem para lá ... mas antes que Liu Kang fosse... Raiden o detém e diz que Kung Lao estava "estranho" e não estava certo sobre ele, ele estava "diferente".Liu Kang diz que Johnny Cage o contou sobre Shang Tsung estar se passando por ele e pergunta a Raiden se não era ele.Raiden diz que não considerava a possibilidade mas Liu Kang deveria estar sobre sua guarda.Havia uma porta para The Foundry,eles deveriam se reunir para derrotar Shang Tsung caso aquele não fosse o verdadeiro Kung Lao. The Foundry Kung Lao e Liu Kang chegam até The Foundry e se separam em busca de encontrar inimigos.Kung Lao então se assusta com uma arma apontada para o mesmo e diz que ele não seria tão bom pois iria impedi-lo.Jax Briggs diz que já esperava vindo de Kung Lao.Jax Briggs diz que Raiden o contou que Sonya Blade estaria ali naquele local.Kung Lao se pergunta se Sonya estaria ali.Jax Briggs diz que era o que Raiden apenas havia contado-o.Kung Lao pergunta sobre quanto tempo Jax esteve ali.Jax diz que não sabia pois o tempo ali não importava e sentia-se como tivesse passado meses.Kung Lao diz que talvez tenha sido a persepção dos poderes de Raiden.Jax Briggs confirma que sim mas ele tinha que ir no momento e vasculhar todo o local a mando da agência especial de Sonya e contava com a ajuda dos mesmos para achar a mesma.Jax Briggs então parte.Liu Kang se reencontra com Kung Lao em meio a procura. The Armory Kung Lao e Liu Kang chegam em The Armory para lutar contra Orochi Hellbeast para obterem passagem até os locais maiores de The Foundry. Shao Kahn's Fortress Kung Lao e Liu Kang saem de The Foundry e chegam finalmente em Shao Kahn's Fortress.Kung Lao diz que não estava certo de confiar em Raiden pois algo traria problemas ali.Liu Kang diz que Raiden estava certo e aquele não era Kung Lao, era Shang Tsung!Liu Kang diz que não seria tolo e começa a atacar Kung Lao.Raiden impede Kung Lao e Liu Kang de lutarem.Raiden diz para eles escutarem-o pois Shang Tsung tinha iludido-os depois de derrotar alma por alma e sem perceber é atingido por Shao Kahn.Liu Kang chama por Raiden e a figura que estava na sua frente, o mesmo acha que era Shang Tsung.Shao Kahn diz que ele o insultou e logo se apresenta pois ele seria a morte do shaolin.Shao Kahn diz a Liu Kang e Kung Lao para seguí-lo se eles quizessem derrotar Shang Tsung.Seguí-lo se quizessem ser derrotados por seus braços.Após isso,Shao Kahn entra mais adiante de sua fortaleza. Luta secreta com Kano Nas prisões de Shao Kahn,Jax Briggs estava tentando libertar Sonya.Jax Briggs acaba conseguindo libertar Sonya mas também liberta Kano.Jax Briggs diz para Sonya que ela estaria ok assim que tirar ela dali mas Kano diz que não tão rápido ele ia pois ela era sua presa e ele não ia em nenhum lugar com ela.Kano ataca Jax Briggs mas não consegue se suceder.Jax Briggs percebe a presença de Kung Lao e Liu Kang e os três lutam contra Kano.Após lutarem,Liu Kang combate Kano e Jax Briggs acaba jogando Kano na sela onde é fatalizado matando-o.Jax Briggs diz que Kano estava morto e Sonya agradece Liu Kang e Kung Lao por ter salvado-a.Liu Kang e Kung Lao diz que foi uma honra ajudá-la.Kung Lao diz que eles enfrentariam Shao Kahn então.Jax Briggs então diz que eles deveriam voltar e abre um portal para Earthrealm.Sonya se irrita ao ser chamada de garota e diz que derrotaria Jax Briggs ali mesmo mas se teleporta no portal.Como último agradecimento,Jax Briggs dá um pouco de energia para Liu Kang enfrentar o desafio final.Logo,ele se teleporta. Luta secreta com Ermac Em Warrior Shrine,uma estátua estava diferente das demais sobre o primeiro torneio Mortal Kombat.Essa estátua era Ermac.Ermac se revela para lutar contra os shaolins Kung Lao e Liu Kang em uma dura luta.Após ser atingido por alguns golpes,Ermac projeto com seu poder uma estátua de Johnny Cage para lutar dificultando ainda mais a luta dos shaolins.Ermac também projeta algumas rochas para lançar nos oponentes para ganhar vantagem.Já sem forças após a batalha,Ermac e fatalizado e morto pela mesma rocha jogada por ele e devolvida por Liu Kang com um chute. Luta secreta com Mileena Em uma área mais acima de Living Forest,Mileena aguardava nos corredores das copas das Living Tree pelos shaolins em um portal para Outworld.Então,Liu Kang e Kung Lao a enfrentam em um combate.Após uma luta,Kitana rapidamente chega e intervém para lutar contra seu clone.Mileena e Kitana trocam socos e chutes mas Mileena consegue jogar Kitana no portal e se teleportar para as demais áreas de Outworld escapando dos shaolins. Kahn's Arena Liu Kang e Kung Lao chegam em Kahn's Arena.Liu Kang pergunta o que havia acontecido com Raiden.Shao Kahn então pede silêncio,pois a presença deles ali não era bem vinda e nem convidada.Mas,desde que os mesmos vieram ali,eles poderiam servir a Shao Kahn, o imperador que o mesmo fala.Kung Lao diz que não,jamais aceitariam isso.Liu Kang pergunta sobre Raiden.Shao Kahn faz suspense mas diz que eles poderiam ouvir a voz dele muito bem e melhor que muitos e acrescenta dizendo que ele estava ali e queria vê-los.Raiden aparece mas Liu Kang vê Raiden muito diferente do que era.Raiden os ataca com seu Staff e Liu Kang diz que ele estava possuído por Shao Kahn e o mesmo deveria se livrar disso.Raiden agradece por eles terem "servido-o" muito bem e então os ataca novamente mas antes de concluir Kung Lao o chuta revelando ser Shang Tsung.Shang Tsung diz que era bom estar com sua forma de novo e que a vitória seria só dele.Liu Kang diz que eles destruiram Soul Tombs e ele não poderia estar tão forte assim. "É isso o que seu mestre Raiden os contou para fazer!? HA HA HA HA HA HA - são as palavras de Shang Tsung para uma dura luta final contra os shaolins.Após intensa luta,Liu Kang dá uma série de socos no feiticeiro e finaliza torcendo o seu pescoço matando-o e assim libera muitas almas presas ao corpo de Shang Tsung fatalizando-o. Como Shao Kahn disse,todos naquele reino servem a ele independente de serem traidores ou não.Liu Kang diz a Kung Lao que não entendeu muito bem o que ele havia dito.Shao Kahn diz que Shang Tsung se passou pelo mestre Raiden deles em uma missão de poder e quanto mais ele matava mais poderoso ele se tornava.Então,ele usaria esse poder contra Shao Kahn para ser o novo imperador de Outworld.Shao Kahn então pensa no que fazer com Liu Kang e Kung Lao.Shao Kahn diz que seu povo clamava por aquele que havia sido campeão ali em sua arena.Então,de repente,aparece um ser,um shokan! Seu nome era Kintaro.Kintaro se exibe para sua platéia e rapidamente aparece para lutar contra os shaolins e matá-los de uma vez por todas em nome do imperador. Após os shaolins lutarem contra o shokan,Liu Kang fataliza Kintaro matando-o ao arrancar seus braços e sua cabeça.Liu Kang ajuda Kung Lao a se levantar por estar um pouco cansado.Shao Kahn diz que havia algo neles que fazia-o sentir de novo como um imperador.Liu Kang pergunta aonde estava seus amigos.Shao Kahn diz que eles estavam clamando por liberdade e ao derrotá-lo,eles estariam livres.A platéia gritava o nome de Shao Kahn e o mesmo se consolida.Shao Kahn desce de seu trono para lutar contra Liu Kang e Kung Lao.Liu Kang se pergunta como poderia derrotá-lo.Alguém diz então que os Elder Gods o ajudariam.Kung Lao tenta atacar Shao Kahn com seu chapéu mas Shao Kahn facilmente o detém.Raiden,Kitana e Johnny Cage chegam logo para tentar ajudá-los mas se impressionam ao ver a luta e a gravidade da situação.Liu Kang diz que os planos de Shao Kahn acabaram.Shao Kahn solta Kung Lao e diz que Earthrealm em breve seria dele.Kung Lao diz que a luta seria só uma questão de tempo. Shao Kahn tenta acertar Liu Kang com seu War Hammer porém o mesmo devolve o ataque machucando o imperador.Shao Kahn fica com parte de seu rosto desfigurado e então começa a lutar mais sério contra Liu Kang e Kung Lao em uma última intervenção. Após uma grande luta dos shaolins contra o imperador,Raiden eletrocuta Shao Kahn petrificando-o e assim Liu Kang e Kung Lao finalizam-o com um chute duplo e único.Outworld e Earthrealm estavam livres do imperador.Johnny Cage pergunta quem realmente venceu mas nenhum dos shaolins sabiam dizer.Ambos se respeitam de agora em diante.Liu Kang pergunta a Raiden o que era de se esperar agora.Raiden diz que Shao Kahn havia sido destruído e a paz havia sido traga para aquele reino graças aos seus guerreiros que lutaram ali bravamente.Os espíritos de seus ancestrais estavam livres.Kitana diz que Liu Kang lutou bem e bravamente.Liu Kang agradece e pergunta o que ela iria fazer de agora em diante.Kitana diz que iria reconstruir aquele reino diante do que seus verdadeiros pais achavam como tinha que ser.Liu Kang pergunta sobre "ele e ela".Kitana diz que ninguém falou nada sobre "ele e ela" estarem juntos.Johnny Cage diz que Kitana foi muito esperta em seduzir Liu Kang dessa maneira e talvez ele deveria ter algum tempo para correr atrás "daquele clone". Kung Lao pergunta se ele conseguiu liberetar seus ancestrais.Raiden diz que esse era o plano dos Elder Gods e ele seguiu plenamente para derrotar o mal para o bem sobresair.Raiden o consagra também como campeão do Mortal Kombat.Raiden então diz que era hora de eles voltarem para casa ... mas alguém os observava ... Quan Chi, ao encontrar o amuleto,começa a rir. Smoke Missions thumb|leftAo entrar na parte de Living Forest com osthumb quatro Clay Soldiers,use a habilidade "Fist of Ruin" para quebrar um dos escudos deles,então agarre um e jogue-o contra a porta,abrindo a passagem para Smoke.Ele então lhe oferece 5 missões.Se você ganhá-las,o jogo Mortal Kombat II é liberado.Usuários da versão PAL ganham 50,000 pontos de experiência.Smoke dirá sobre o que fazer nas missões. "Somente completando as missões os segredos verdadeiros serão revelados!"thumb Missão 1 *'Local': Soul Tombs,Kombat Tomb *'Objetivo': Quebrar paredes para achar o Fatality escondido. *'Como Realizar': Vá até as Soul Tombs e entre na porta marcada com um ícone verde.Jogue um Tarkata em cada segmento da parede de trás,fazendo eles desabar. Retorne para Smoke quando todos eles estiverem quebrados para ganhar 500 pontos de experiência. Missão 2 *'Local': Wu Shi Academy/Warrior Shrine *'Objetivo': Quebrar as barreiras do mal para encontrar a Warrior Shrine *'Como Realizar': Volte até Wu Shi Academy e volte até o inicio da área onde o caminho se divide em dois. thumbPegue o da esquerda e pule sob o poço. Destrua a estátua com a habilidade "Fist of Ruin" e continue pelo caminho. Ao emerger na área nova, ande sobre a ponte. Volte para Smoke para ganhar 700 pontos. Missão 3 *'Local': Soul Tombs *'Objetivo': Fazer 3 sacríficos na sala de torturathumb *'Como Realizar': Volte até as Soul Tombs e entre no prédio principal. Uma porta com um crânio se abre, dando acesso á sala de tortura. Monte sobre um Tarkata e jogue-o na câmara. Faça isso três vezes. Volte para Smoke para ganhar 700 pontos. Missão 4 *'Local': The Portal *'Objetivo': Ache os quatro portais roxos e atire um inimigo em cada um.thumb *'Como Realizar': Volte até o The Portal e atire um Demon Capitain em cada um dos dois portais roxos. Você encontrará outro perto da entrada de Evil Monastery e outro perto da imensa parede de escalada. Volte para Smoke e ganhe 700 pontos. Missão 5 *'Local': The Living Forest/The Pit II *'Objetivo': Entrar no portal e sobreviver ás montanhas congeladas.thumb *'Como Realizar': Após falar com Smoke, um portal aparacerá no final do caminho. Este portal lhe leva á The Pit II. Assim que você entrar, muitos inimigos irão te atacar. Destrua-os ou jogue-os da ponte para completar a missão e ganhar o jogo Mortal Kombat II ou 50,000 pontos para usuários da versão PAL. Personagens 400px|center 400px|center Legenda: *c = Indica que o personagem é chefe *p = Indica que o personagem é jogável *u = Indica que o personagem é liberável Personagens Menores *Masked Guards *Oni *Oni Warlord - Chefe menor *Shaolin Monk *Tarkata *Shadow Priest *Demon Captain *Demon Archer *Demon Handler *Demon General *Putrid Corpse *Living Tree *Brother of Shadow *Clay Soldier *Living Snake *Giant Serpent - Chefe menor *Green Skull *Pterodactyl *Orochi Hellbeast - Chefe menor *Black Dragon Mercenary *Red Dragon Mercenary *Elemental Knight *Bloody Skeleton Itens *Espada *Habilidade Long Jump (Pulo Longo) *Foice Dupla *Habilidade Fist of Ruin *Espada da Tortura *Espadas das Almas *Habilidade Wall Run *Habilidade Wall Climb *Habilidade Double Jump *Habilidade Swing *HookSwords *Axe Habilidades *Fatality *Multality *Brutality Níveis *Courtyard (Apenas História) *Goro's Lair *The Pit Bottom *The Pit *Wu Shi Academy **The Warrior Shrine (Secreto)- neste local você batalha contra Ermac *The Portal **Evil Monastery **The Tower *The Living Forest **Reptile's Lair - batalha contra Reptile *Soul Tombs **The Kombat Tomb *The Wastelands **The Dead Pool *Netherrealm *The Foundry **The Armory ***Kahn's Arena Arenas em Versus Mode 400px|center *The Rooftops *The Portal *The Ice Falls *The Pit *Shao Kahn's Arena *The Armory *Goro's Lair *The Warrior Shrine *Wu Shi Arena *The Wastelands *The Tower *The Dead Pool *The Kombat Tomb *The Living Forest *The Kombat Crag Modo Survival É um modo secreto extra que é ativado apenas em The Foundry.Após fazer a sequência certa,o jogador irá enfrentar nove leveis os quais abordarão oponentes diferentes,estes que existem já no jogo. Trivia *A história original de Kung Lao fala que ele não queria ser o Campeão de Mortal Kombat e era mais um herói silencioso,medroso e relutante que só lutava quando era preciso.Em vez disso,Kung Lao é descrito como sendo arrogante e mostra ressentimento em relação a Liu Kang por vencer o torneio Mortal Kombat e deseja ser o próprio campeão.Pelo contrário,muito provavelmente influenciado pelo conceito dos Monges Shaolin,também menciona que ele tem uma rivalidade com Liu Kang. *Kung Lao não estava presente no torneio original,explicando que ele não queria ser o Campeão de Mortal Kombat.Mas na história dos monges de Shaolin,ele na ilha de Shang Tsung se coloca como um guarda de suas tropas. Em Mortal Kombat (2011), Raiden revela seu disfarce. Kung Lao então se junta e perde o torneio. *Liu Kang não estava presente quando o Tarkatas atacaram Shaolin Temple, como em Mortal Kombat II, fez isso muito claro.No jogo,ele está presente e ajuda a lutar contra os Tarkatas. *O cómico MKII em sua totalidade é contradito pela história como apresentado em monges Shaolin.Enquanto os fundamentos permanecem os mesmos (a ilha de Shang Tsung desmorona,os templos Shaolin são destruídos,Shang Tsung recupera sua juventude, os guerreiros de Earthrealm são atraídos para Outworld etc.),os detalhes e a ordem de muitos eventos e quem lutaram são em grande parte diferentes entre os dois. São duas versões descontroladamente diferentes da mesma história básica. *Este é o primeiro jogo onde Kabal é visto sem máscara. Ele é encontrado em The Wastelands,o lugar onde há muitos Shokan jogando pedras (que é uma homenagem a Donkey Kong).Ele parece ter um sotaque do Sul também, que não está presente em nenhuma outra iteração do personagem. *Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks foi originalmente um jogo de um jogador com Raiden como o único personagem jogável no jogo. *Esta é a única vez em todos os jogos Mortal Kombat e mídia onde Scorpion diz "Get the fuck Over here!" Ou "Get Over here, Bitch!", ao invés do tradicional "Get over here!" *Este jogo também é referenciado em Mortal Kombat (2011) em ambos os modos de história e torre de desafios. *Estranhamente,Kabal parece se assemelhar muito a Jarek neste jogo. *Se os jogadores escolherem jogar como um personagem além de Liu Kang ou Kung Lao,a história e o diálogo não mudam. Ou seja,mesmo quando se usa Scorpion ou Sub-Zero,os personagens em cenas reconhecerão como Liu Kang ou Kung Lao e até terão suas vozes. *Em 2008,Mortal Kombat: Deception,Mortal Kombat: Armageddon e Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks foram vendidos juntos em um box chamado "Mortal Kombat Kollection" *Reptile aparece como um lagarto mesmo antes de Mortal Kombat 4.Isto é mais de uma estranheza do que uma mudança real. *As mortes de Jade,Ermac,Reptile,Baraka,Goro,Kano,Shang Tsung,Kintaro e Shao Kahn.O único personagem da lista que estava perto da morte foi Kano quando ele foi esmagado por Sonya Blade,embora isso ocorreu durante os eventos de Mortal Kombat: Trilogy. *Goro sendo morto por Johnny Cage igual ao primeiro filme. *Quan Chi já estava com suas tatuagens,que foram adquiridas quando ele magicamente as queimou em sua pele com a descoberta do túmulo de Onaga,durante Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance.No entanto,essas tatuagens poderiam ser uma referência indireta à existência de Onaga. Galeria Mortal Kombat Sh.jpg Mortal_Kombat_Sh02.jpg Mortal_Kombat_Sh03.jpg|Reptile prestes a "matar" Johnny Cage. Kung Lao10.jpg|Kung Lao disfarçado de Masked Guard. Shang Tsung01.jpg|Shang Tsung já derrotado. Shang Tsung020.jpg|Shang Tsung escapa para Outworld. Goro's Lair.jpg|Level 1: Goro's Lair Raiden998.jpg|Raiden diz a Liu Kang e Kung Lao que Goro's Lair era mais uma das armadilhas de Shang Tsung. Reptile5.jpg|Reptile diz que não servia a Shang Tsung. Sub The Pit.jpg|The Pit Kung Lao00.jpg|Kung Lao ao ver a premiação de Liu Kang. Sonya778.jpg|Sonya Blade premiada por Raiden. Raiden0023.jpg|A reação de Raiden ao ver Johnny Cage pedindo para "premiá-lo". Raiden90.jpg The Pit carregando.jpg Oniwarlord.jpg The Pit Bottom.jpg|The Pit Bottom Goro's lair load.jpg 1414d.jpg Baraka550.jpg|Baraka e os Tarkatans atacam Wu Shi Academy. Liu Lao.jpg|Raiden para seus campeões para proteger Wu Shi Academy. 50.jpg Wu Shi Academy.jpg|Level 2: Wu Shi Academy 11l.jpg Baraka60.jpg|Baraka encontra Sonya Blade. BarakaSonya.jpg|Sonya Blade diz que derrotaria Baraka. BarakaSonya01.jpg|Baraka joga Sonya Blade contra a parede para nocauteá-la. BarakaSonya02.jpg|Baraka leva Sonya como prisioneira. Sonya Blade5366.jpg|Sonya Blade encontra um monge shaolin morto e o analisa. Johnny Cage0155.jpg|Johnny Cage defendendo Wu Shi Academy. Wus.jpg Kung_Lao035.jpg WuShi.jpg Raiden1141.jpg|Raiden derrota os Tarkatas Raiden54.jpg|Shang Tsung provoca Raiden. Raiden555658.jpg|Raiden colide com Shang Tsung WuShi04.jpg WuShi042.jpg WuShi043.jpg WuShi044.jpg WuShi045.jpg WuShi046.jpg WuShi047.jpg WuShi048.jpg WuShi049.jpg Kunglao.jpg|Kung Lao se referindo a sua família. Kunglao20.jpg|Raiden faz seu pedido aos campeões. Kunglao21.jpg|Raiden pergunta se Kung Lao e Liu Kang estão prontos para uma nova etapa. Kunglao22.jpg|Liu Kang e Kung Lao concordam em ir para Outworld. Mask.jpg Raiden5005.jpg|Raiden prestes a permitir o acesso a The Portal. Wu Shi.jpg Johnny47887.jpg|Shang Tsung segue os campeões. K01.jpg|Liu Kang e Kung Lao chegam a Outworld e encontram Raiden. Sub-Zero player. K02.jpg|Raiden diz que Outworld era um local perigoso. K03.jpg|Level 3:The Portal K04.jpg The Portal.jpg The Evil Monastery01.jpg The Evil Monastery.jpg K05.jpg Kitana054.jpg|Kitana aparece em Evil Monastery. Evil Monastery.jpg|Level 4: The Evil Monastery Kung Lao44.jpg|Kung Lao questiona Raiden sobre o local. Raiden55025.jpg|Raiden diz a Liu Kang e Kung Lao que eles encontrariam uma nova aliada: Kitana. K06.jpg K07.jpg K08.jpg K09.jpg K010.jpg K011.jpg|Kitana continua a provocar Liu Kang e Kung Lao K012.jpg Demon Handler002.jpg Demon Handler01.jpg Demon Handler.jpg K013.jpg K014.jpg K015.jpg K016.jpg Demon General60.jpg Demon General.jpg K018.jpg K019.jpg K020.jpg Kitana016685.jpg|Kitana pede para Kung Lao e Liu Kang continuarem a segui-la pois a sepultura dos dois estava próxima! The Tower.jpg|The Tower K022.jpg Shadow Priest56.jpg K023.jpg K024.jpg|Kitana usa o seu fan lift em Liu Kang e Kung Lao K025.jpg|Kitana fala que Liu Kang e Kung Lao são inimigos de Outworld. K026.jpg|Kitana combate Liu Kang e Kung Lao Obs.: Sub-Zero player K027.jpg K028.jpg|Kitana diz aos mortais que não era o fim. K029.jpg|Liu Kang e Kung Lao vão atrás de Kitana K030.jpg K031.jpg|Kitana é presa pelo campo de magia. Jadesm5.jpg|Jade aparece Mileenasm5.jpg|Mileena aparece para lutar MileenaJadeKitana.jpg|O trio de Assassinas MileenaJadeKitana01.jpg Kitana88.jpg|Kitana é livre do feitiço K032.jpg K033.jpg Kung Laom.jpg|Kung Lao analisa Mileena Jaded.jpg|Jade é morta por Kung Lao com os Sais de Mileena Kitana777.jpg|Kitana debilitada sobre a morte de Jade Mil.jpg|Mileena explica sobre o feitiço de Kitana Kit04.jpg|Kitana explica o que aconteceu a seu pai e da pistas de o que houve com sua mãe Mileena05.jpg|Mileena se livra de Kung Lao Mileena0505.jpg|Mileena foge Kitana60878.jpg|Kitana vai atrás de Mileena dizendo que não podia deixá-la escapar. Reptile99.jpg|Reptile acessa Living Forest Kung Lao8879.jpg|Kung Lao avista Reptile Kung Lao88798.jpg|Kung Lao pergunta o que deveria ser feito. Shang TsungJohnny.jpg|Shang Tsung observa os passos de Liu Kang e Kung Lao Liv01.jpg Liv02.jpg|Level 5:The Living Forest Liv03.jpg|Kung Lao e Liu Kang começam a expolorar Living Forest. Liv04.jpg Living Tree.jpg Putrid Corpse.jpg Liv06.jpg Living tree04.jpg Brother of Shadow01.jpg Brother of Shadow.jpg Liv07.jpg Liv08.jpg Liv09.jpg Clay Soldier.jpg Clay Soldier02.jpg Living Snake.jpg 70.jpg 71.jpg 72.jpg 74.jpg 7475.jpg 75.jpg 78.jpg 79.jpg 80.jpg 81.jpg 82.jpg 83.jpg 84.jpg 85.jpg 86.jpg 87.jpg 88..jpg|Liu Kang e Kung Lao descobrem Reptile's Lair. 89.jpg 90.jpg 91.jpg 92.jpg 93.jpg 94.jpg 95.jpg 96.jpg 97.jpg 98.jpg 99*9.jpg 100.jpg 101.jpg 102.jpg|Reptile aparece diante de Kung Lao e Liu Kang. 103.jpg|Giant Serpent aparece para defender Reptile. 104.jpg|Reptile ordena Giant Serpent para matar Kung Lao e Liu Kang 105.jpg 106.jpg REP01.jpg REP002.jpg REP03.jpg REP032.jpg REP04.jpg REP05.jpg REP06.jpg REP07.jpg|Reptile aparece para a luta final contra os campeões de Earthrealm. REP08.jpg REP09.jpg REP10.jpg|Reptile não se dá por vencido. REP11.jpg|Reptile é finalizado por Liu Kang Obs.: Sub-Zero player REP12.jpg REP13.jpg|Raiden intercepta para falar sobre a morte de Reptile REP14.jpg REP15.jpg|Raiden "aconselha" Liu Kang sobre seus objetivos. REP16.jpg|Kung Lao percebe a demora de Liu Kang em alcançá-lo. REP17.jpg REP18.jpg|Kung Lao diz a Raiden que "algo" estava errado. TP01.jpg TP02.jpg|O portal principal de Soul Tombs "MKII" STo01.jpg Soul Tombs01.jpg|Level 6: Soul Tombs STo02.jpg Sto03.jpg Sto04.jpg Pterodactyl.jpg STo04.jpg ST05.jpg Sto05.jpg Sto06.jpg Sto07.jpg|The Kombat Tomb. Sto08.jpg Sto09.jpg Sto10.jpg Sto11.jpg Sto12.jpg Sto13.jpg Sto14.jpg Sto15.jpg Sto16.jpg Pte4rodactyl.jpg Sto17.jpg Sto18.jpg Sto19.jpg Sto20.jpg Sto21.jpg Sto22.jpg Sto23.jpg Sto231.jpg Sto24.jpg Sto25.jpg Sto26.jpg Sto27.jpg Sto29.jpg Sto31.jpg Shang Tsung77t.jpg|Shang Tsung rejuvenece Shang Tsung01yt.jpg|Shang Tsung demonstra seus novos poderes Shang Tsung029.jpg Shang Tsung03.jpg|Shang Tsung facilmente luta contra Kung Lao e Liu Kang Shang Tsung04.jpg Shang Tsung05.jpg|Shang Tsung diz que as almas de Liu Kang e Kung Lao em breve seriam dele Shang Tsung0696.jpg Shang Tsung07.jpg|Shang Tsung manda os Shadow Priests matarem Liu Kang e Kung Lao Shang Tsung08.jpg ST50.jpg Tombs01.jpg Tombs02.jpg Tombs04.jpg Tombs05.jpg Tombs06.jpg Tombs07.jpg Tombs08.jpg Tombs09.jpg Tombs10.jpg Tombs11.jpg Tombs12.jpg Tombs13.jpg Tombs14.jpg Tombs15.jpg Tombs16.jpg Tombs17.jpg Tombs18.jpg Tombs19.jpg Tombs20.jpg Tombs21.jpg Tombs22.jpg Tombs23.jpg Soul01.jpg Soul02.jpg Soul03.jpg Soul04.jpg Oroch Hellbeast.jpg Oroch Hellbeast01.jpg Oroch Hellbeast02.jpg Soul 05.jpg Soul 06.jpg Baraka88.jpg|Baraka tormenta alguns monges Baraka0199.jpg Baraka02.jpg Baraka0399.jpg Baraka04555.jpg Baraka05f.jpg Baraka06r.jpg Baraka07rt.jpg Baraka08r.jpg Baraka09.jpg|Baraka luta a sério Baraka10.jpg Baraka11.jpg Baraka12.jpg Baraka13.jpg|Baraka empalado pelas duas espadas. Baraka14.jpg|Baraka é morto pelas almas Soul60.jpg|Raiden em Soul Tombs Soul61.jpg|Os ancestrais de Liu Kang e Kung Lao lutam. Soul62.jpg|Kung Lao e Liu Kang ficam surpresos. *Sub-Zero player Soul63.jpg|Kung Lao e suas dúvidas Soul64.jpg Soul66.jpg Soul67-.jpg TP0144.jpg TP0247.jpg|Mileena e Kitana lutam mais ao sul de The Portal TP03.jpg|Kitana diz que não deixaria Mileena conversar com Shao Kahn sobre o feitiço TP04.jpg|Mileena foge novamente TP05.jpg|Kitana diz que Mileena queria matá-la e Liu Kang e Kung Lao também TP06.jpg|Kitana explica que Mileena é seu clone TP07.jpg|Kitana vai atrás de Mileena mais uma vez TP08.jpg TP09.jpg TP10.jpg|o portal para The Wastelands WAS.jpg WAS01.jpg WAS02.jpg|Level 7: The Wastelands WAS03.jpg WAS04.jpg WAS05.jpg WAS06.jpg WAS07.jpg WAS08.jpg WAS09.jpg WAS10.jpg WAS11.jpg WAS12.jpg WAS13.jpg|Liu Kang e Kung Lao são surpreendidos pelos Elemental Knight. WAS14.jpg|Raiden pronto para combater os Elemental Knight. WAS15.jpg WAS16.jpg WAS17.jpg WAS18.jpg WAS19.jpg WAS20.jpg WAS21.jpg WAS22.jpg WAS23.jpg WAS24.jpg WAS25.jpg WAS26.jpg WAS27.jpg WAS28.jpg|Kabal aprisionado. WAS29.jpg WAS30.jpg|Kung Lao e Liu Kang se deparam com Kabal preso WAS31.jpg|Kung Lao liberta Kabal WAS32.jpg WAS33.jpg|Kabal agradece por ser libertado WAS34.jpg|Kabal diz que não pode ajudar contra Shang Tsung WAS35.jpg WAS36.jpg|Kabal deixa o local WAS37.jpg|Kabal abandona suas HookSwords WAS38.jpg|Raiden explica quanto a Kung Lao discordar dos fatos WAS39.jpg|Raiden explica sobre o destino de Outworld WAS40.jpg WAS41.jpg WAS42.jpg|Kung Lao quebra o gelo WAS43.jpg|Sub-Zero aparece WAS44.jpg|Sub-Zero pronto para enfrentar Liu Kang e Kung Lao WAS45.jpg WAS46.jpg WAS47.jpg|Kung Lao corta o olho de Sub-Zero WAS48.jpg|Sub-Zero pergunta a Kung Lao porque ele cortou o seu olho WAS49.jpg|Kung Lao insatisfeito com Sub-Zero WAS50.jpg|Sub-Zero a procura de seu irmão mais velho. WAS51.jpg|Sub-Zero explica sobre inimigos WAS52.jpg|Kung Lao diz que eles estavam ali para salvar a namorada de Liu Kang WAS53.jpg|O rio de sangue em The Wastelands WAS54.jpg WAS55.jpg|Sub-Zero prepara o barco congelando-o WAS56.jpg WAS57.jpg WAS58.jpg WAS59.jpg WAS60.jpg WAS61.jpg WAS62.jpg WAS63.jpg WAS64.jpg WAS65.jpg WAS66.jpg WAS67.jpg WAS68.jpg WAS69.jpg WAS70.jpg WAS71.jpg WAS72.jpg WAS73.jpg WAS74.jpg WAS75.jpg WAS76.jpg WAS77.jpg WAS78.jpg WAS79.jpg WAS80.jpg WAS81.jpg WAS82.jpg WAS82.jpg WAS83.jpg WAS84.jpg WAS85.jpg WAS86.jpg WAS87.jpg WAS88.jpg Sco445.jpg|Scorpion surpreende Sub-Zero Sco01.jpg|Scorpion foge para Netherrealm Sco02.jpg|Kung Lao e Liu Kang insistem em ajudar Sub-Zero Obs.:Sub-Zero player Sco03.jpg|Sub-Zero diz a Liu Kang e Kung Lao que eles não podem ajudá-lo e manda enfrentar Goro partindo atrás de Scorpion Sco04.jpg Sco05.jpg WAS7066.jpg WAS72666.jpg|Goro aparece WAS73888.jpg|Kung Lao diz a Liu Kang que era como Sub-Zero havia mencionado a eles. Obs: Sub-Zero player WAS71333.jpg|Liu Kang e Kung Lao VS Goro Obs: Sub-Zero player Goro90.jpg Gorotest.jpg Gorop.jpg|Goro arranca um pilar e combate Liu Kang e Kung Lao Goro60.jpg Goro61.jpg|Goro prestes a ser finalizado por Liu Kang porém Johnny Cage interrompe Obs: Sub-Zero player Goro62.jpg|Goro é finalizado por Johnny Cage Goro63.jpg Goro64.jpg|Shang Tsung confronta Kung Lao disfarçado de Liu Kang **Sub-Zero player Goro65.jpg|Shang Tsung é descoberto por Johnny Cage Goro66.jpg|Johnny Cage explica o que havia acontecido Goro67.jpg|Raiden diz que tinha afazeres para Johnny Cage Goro68.jpg Goro69.jpg Goro70.jpg|Raiden explica sobre Netherrealm Goro71.jpg|O portal secreeto em The Wastelands Goro72.jpg|O portal para The Dead Pool The Dead Pool.jpg The Dead Pool01.jpg|Level 8: The Dead Pool The Dead Pool02.jpg The Dead Pool03.jpg The Dead Pool04.jpg The Dead Pool05.jpg The Dead Pool06.jpg The Dead Pool07.jpg The Dead Pool08.jpg The Dead Pool09.jpg The Dead Pool10.jpg The01.jpg Netherrealm55.jpg|O portal para Netherrealm Netherrealm01.jpg Scorpion0354.jpg Netherrealm90.jpg|Kung Lao e Liu Kang chegam em Netherrealm **Sub-Zero player Netherrealm0101.jpg|Raiden explica sobre Netherrealm Netherrealm02.jpg|Kung Lao questiona sobre as impurezas do local Netherrealm03.jpg|Level 9: Netherrealm Netherrealm05.jpg Netherrealm04.jpg Noob Saibot10h.jpg|Noob Saibot percorre Netherrealm Noob Saibot02.jpg|Sub-Zero enfrenta Noob Saibot Noob Saibot03.jpg|Noob Saibot foge para as profundezas de Netherrealm 58.jpg|Sub-Zero conformia sua breve luta contra Scorpion 59.jpg|Kung Lao pergunta se Noob Saibot servia a Shang Tsung 60.jpg|Sub-Zero alerta sobre enfrentar Noob Saibot 61.jpg|Sub-Zero diz que Noob Saibot estava possuído pelos Elder Gods 62.jpg|Sub-Zero diz que Noob Saibot pode ser O SEU IRMÃO SubZero87.jpg|Sub-Zero diz que acharia um meio de liberetar Noob Saibot 64.jpg|Kung Lao e Liu Kang vão em busca de Scorpion **Sub-Zero player 65.jpg 66.jpg|Scorpion observa Liu Kang **Sub-Zero player 67.jpg 68.jpg 69Netherealm.jpg 70Netherealm.jpg 71Netherealm.jpg|Scorpion se salva por ter sido empurrado por Liu Kang 72Netherealm.jpg|Scorpion foge para as profundezas de Netherrealm 73Netherealm.jpg 74Netherealm.jpg 75Netherealm.jpg 76Netherealm.jpg 77Netherealm.jpg 78Netherealm.jpg 79Netherealm.jpg 80Netherealm.jpg 81Netherealm.jpg 82Netherealm.jpg 83Netherealm.jpg|Liu Kang finaliza Scorpion com seu próprio spear ***Sub-Zero player 84Netherealm.jpg 85Netherealm.jpg 86Netherealm.jpg|Scorpion retorna mais forte 87Netherealm.jpg|Inferno Scorpion se revela para a luta 88Netherealm.jpg 89Netherealm.jpg|Inferno Scorpion é impedido pelos Bloody Skeleton 90Netherealm.jpg 91Netherealm.jpg|Inferno Scorpion tenta escapar das profundezas da lava 92Netherealm.jpg|Inferno Scorpion morre nas profundezas da lava 93Netherealm.jpg 94Netherealm.jpg The portal.jpg|Kung Lao e Liu Kang voltam a The Portal ***Sub-Zero player raiden50.0.jpg raiden51.jpg|Raiden alerta Liu Kang sobre o estranhamento de Kung Lao ***Sub-Zero player the portaln.jpg The Portal M.jpg The Portal Master.jpg|O Portal para a área principal de Outworld: The Foundry The Portal Master01.jpg TF.jpg The Foundry.jpg|Level 10: The Foundry TF01.jpg TF02.jpg TF03.jpg Kung55.jpg Kung01.jpg|Kung Lao se impressiona ao ver uma arma Kung02.jpg|Jax diz que estava a procura de Sonya Kung03.jpg|Jax diz que a ajuda de Kung Lao e Liu Kang era bem vinda Jax.jpg|Jax parte em busca de Sonya Kung Lao66.jpg|Kung Lao retoma com Liu Kang TF4.jpg TF5.jpg TF6.jpg TF7.jpg TF8.jpg TF9.jpg TF10.jpg TF11.jpg TF12.jpg TF13.jpg TF14.jpg TF15.jpg TF16.jpg TF17.jpg TF18.jpg TF19.jpg TF20.jpg TF21.jpg TF22.jpg TF23.jpg TF24.jpg|The Armory TF25.jpg TF26.jpg TF26.jpg TF27-.jpg TF28.jpg TF29.jpg TF30.jpg TF31.jpg TF32.jpg TF33.jpg TF34.jpg TF35.jpg TF36.jpg TF37.jpg TF38.jpg TF39.jpg TF40.jpg TF41.jpg TF42.jpg TF43.jpg TF44.jpg TF45.jpg TF46.jpg TF47.jpg TF48.jpg|Liu Kang ataca Kung Lao pensando ser Shang Tsung ***Sub-Zero player TF49.jpg|Raiden interrompe a luta TF50.jpg|Raiden é acertado por Shao Kahn TF51.jpg|Shao Kahn diz para Liu Kang e Kung Lao seguirem-o. TF52.jpg|Shao Kahn diz que Liu Kang e Kung Lao morreriam por suas mãos. TF53.jpg TF54.jpg TF55.jpg TF56.jpg TF57.jpg TF58.jpg TF59.jpg TF60.jpg|Jax Briggs tenta libertar Sonya TF61.jpg|Sonya e Kano são libertados. TF62.jpg TF63.jpg TF64.jpg|Kano tenta impedir Jax de ajudar Sonya Blade TF65.jpg|Kano trava um empasse com Jax TF66.jpg TF67.jpg TF68.jpg|Kano prestes a ser finalizado por Jax TF69.jpg|Kano é morto por Jax TF70.jpg|Sonya agradece por ser salva TF71.jpg|Sonya volta para Earthrealm TF72.jpg|Jax ajuda Liu Kang com energia para enfrentar Shao Kahn TF73.jpg SmokeM01.jpg SmokeM02.jpg SmokeM03.jpg SmokeM05.jpg SmokeM06.jpg SmokeM07.jpg SmokeM08.jpg SmokeM09.jpg SmokeM10.jpg SmokeM11.jpg|Level secreto: The Warrior Shrine SmokeM12.jpg SmokeM13.jpg SmokeM14.jpg SmokeM15.jpg SmokeM16.jpg SmokeM17.jpg|Ermac se revela SmokeM18.jpg SmokeM19.jpg|Ermac revida SmokeM20.jpg SmokeM21.jpg SmokeM22.jpg SmokeM23.jpg SmokeM24.jpg|Ermac é fatalizado e morto por Liu Kang SmokeM25.jpg SmokeM26.jpg SmokeM28.jpg SmokeM29.jpg SmokeM30.jpg SmokeM31.jpg SmokeM32.jpg SmokeM33.jpg SmokeM35.jpg SmokeM36.jpg SmokeM37.jpg SmokeM38.jpg SmokeM40.jpg SmokeM41.jpg|Level secreto: The Pit II SmokeM42.jpg SmokeM43.jpg SmokeM44.jpg SmokeM45.jpg SmokeM46.jpg SmokeM47.jpg SmokeM48.jpg SmokeM49.jpg SmokeM50.jpg|Level secreto em Living Forest SmokeM51.jpg SmokeM52.jpg SmokeM53.jpg|Mileena se revela para lutar SmokeM54.jpg SmokeM55.jpg SmokeM56.jpg|Kitana combate Mileena diante dos shaolins SmokeM57.jpg SmokeM58.jpg|Mileena joga Kitana no portal e se teleporta em seguida fugindo dos shaolins SmokeM59.jpg Shao-.jpg Shao01.jpg|Shao Kahn diz a Liu Kang e Kung Lao que eles não eram bem vindos Shao02.jpg|Kung Lao diz que não aceitaria servir a Shao Kahn Shao03.jpg|Shao Kahn diz que "Raiden" os queria ver Shao04.jpg|Raiden aparece "diferente" Shao05.jpg|Kung Lao descobre Shang Tsung Shao06.jpg|Shang Tsung diz que venceria a luta sozinho Shao07.jpg|Shang Tsung entra em luta final contra Kung Lao e Kang Shao08.jpg Shao09.jpg Shao10.jpg Shao11.jpg|Liu Kang finaliza Shang Tsung matando-o ***Sub-Zero player Shao12.jpg KA01.jpg|Shao Kahn diz que todos ali em Outworld serviam á ele KA02.jpg|Shao Kahn explica sobre os planos de Shang Tsung KA03.jpg|Shao Kahn pensa no que fazer com Liu Kang e Kung Lao KA04.jpg|Shao Kahn diz que seu povo clama por seu campeão. KA05.jpg|Kintaro aparece KA06.jpg|Kintaro Vs Liu Kang e Kung Lao ***Sub-Zero player KA07.jpg KA08.jpg KA09.jpg|Liu Kang fataliza Kintaro **Sub-Zero player KA10.jpg KA11.jpg|Shao Kahn diz que havia algo em Liu Kang e Kung Lao que fazia-o sentir de novo imperador. KA12.jpg|Shao Kahn diz que os amigos de Liu Kang estariam livres se eles o derrotassem. KA13.jpg|A platéia clama pelo nome de Shao Kahn. KA14.jpg|Shao Kahn desce para a luta contra Liu Kang e Kung Lao ***Sub-Zero player KA15.jpg|Shao Kahn detém o ataque de Kung Lao KA16.jpg|Raiden,Kitana e Johnny Cage rapidamente chegam para ajudar contra Shao Kahn. KA17.jpg|Shao Kahn vs Liu Kang e Kung Lao ***Sub-Zero player KA18.jpg KAF01.jpg KAF02..jpg|Liu Kang arremessa o War Hammer de Shao Kahn contra ele. ****Sub-Zero player KAF03.jpg|Shao Kahn é atingido pelo seu próprio War Hammer KAF04.jpg|Shao Kahn fica um pouco desfigurado e luta com tudo o que tem KAF05.jpg KAF06.jpg KAF07.jpg KAF08.jpg KAF09.jpg|Liu Kang e Kung Lao derrotam Shao Kahn após Raiden eletrocutá-lo. KAF10.jpg|Johnny Cage pergunta quem havia vencido KAF11.jpg|Liu Kang e Kung Lao passam a se respeitar KAF12.jpg|Liu Kang pergunta o que estaria por vir KAF13.jpg|Raiden diz que só foi possível vencer graças aos que lutaram ao seu lado KAF14.jpg KAF15.jpg|Kitana diz que Liu Kang lutou bem KAF16.jpg|Kitana diz que tentaria reconstruir Outworld segundo seus pais desejam KAF17.jpg|Liu Kang pergunta a Kitana sobre " o amor entre eles" KAF18.jpg|Kitana diz que nunca ninguém falou "sobre o amor dela e o próprio Liu Kang" KAF19.jpg|Johnny Cage diz que Kitana conquistou Liu Kang KAF20.jpg KAF21.jpg|Kung Lao pergunta se conseguiu libertar seus ancestrais KAF22.jpg|Raiden consagra também Kung Lao como campeão do torneio KAF23.jpg KAF24.jpg|Raiden diz que era hora deles voltarem para casa KAF25.jpg|...porém Quan Chi recupera o amuleto Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Midway